Melted (A fanfic novel of Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons)
by jackfrostie09
Summary: Arendelle is a civilized country of 1912 in the Northern Part of the world, ruled by one leader; Elsa Lockhart, a queen, a daughter, a snow queen, and possibly, a monster. Accompanied by her sister, Anna Lockhart, the two will find new friends, fight alongside each other against their enemies. But, what happens if two worlds collide? Will they hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

This is _only_ a spinoff of the movies; "Frozen", "Rise of the guardians", "How to train your dragon 2", and "Brave".

I do not own the characters, Disney does, and however, some characters are from my own books, like what my friend had suggested.

Rating:

PG- 13

T+ (14-19)

Copyright: 

All rights reserved 2014.

Credits to Lara Andrea.

Melted

Arendelle is a civilized country of 1912 in the Northern Part of the world, ruled by one leader; Elsa Lockhart, a queen, a daughter, a snow queen, and possibly, a monster. Accompanied by her sister, Anna Lockhart, the two will find new friends, fight alongside each other against their enemy, Pitch. But, what happens if two worlds collide? Will they hate each other? Or proceed to have a happy ending?

Chapter one

The guardians.

Being Elsa Lockhart, is just utterly hard, paper works here, paper works there, balls here, ball there, trade here, trade there, ice castle here, ice powers there. After

Thawing my own country, I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm completely lost, and Anna, my sister couldn't get enough of me, I barely see her because of these paper works, it's like the "the incident" all over again, only that I'm older and is ruling an entire kingdom.

"Who is it?" I asked as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's your sister! Wanna build a snowman? Please? If you refuse, I'm not leaving. Like, ever." Anna yelled.

I sighed and smiled, left my paper work and opened the door.

"Why not? An hour of play time couldn't hurt, right?" I agreed and took of my gloves. My heart leaped when she took a hold of my hand and dragged me outside of the castle.

"Where's Olaf?"

"Probably running around with Sven, I'm not sure, but who cares? Come on!"

*On Earth*

"Okay, that movie _was_ beast! Frozen two, it's a helluva of a drug!" I said, waggling my fingers while both of my hands were up in the air.

"First of all, Calypso, a movie _is_ not a drug. But the Frozen fandom chose us anyway. Anyhow, have you ever heard of…the Pixar theory?" Ivan asked me and corrected me, such sass.

"Is that the Disney universe thingy where in cameos appear in a movie, like Punzie and Eugene being in Arendelle on Elsa's Coronation day?" I thought, well, the theory seems silly, but hey, there are a lot of evidences, I told myself.

"Yeah, exactly. Now what, we just saw Rapunzel, again, in the ball, and actually danced with Eugene, not only that, I also saw Queen Primrose herself in the Castle's garden, talking to a maid or something." He agreed. I wrapped an arm across his back, my right gesturing as if I was creating a mini rainbow.

"Conspiracies, conspiracies everywhere."

He chuckled and put my arm down, kissed my cheeks and left the theater.

"And Elsanna is pretty _obvious_ in the movie itself, what lacks it is you yelling 'LESBIAANN'." I babbled.

"Then you'd turn a children's movie into a teen's movie, is that it?" He started the car and drove out of the theater.

"Yeah, probably, at least there's less drama, hashtag och my feels!" I exclaimed as he chuckled while driving.

"Gods of Olympus, your sass!"

*On Fantasia*

After arriving in a frozen lake that I had created last winter, I had created the skates and skated with my sister. I held both of her hands, trying to not let her fall while Olaf just slid on the lake.

A rather strong, cold wind detached my hands from my sister's, she fell on her rump; I stood up, poised to strike.

"Hey Elsa." A male voice said.

"Anna, did you hear that? Someone, a boy called me, I mean, by my name." I asked my sister who rubbed her behind.

"Yeah I heard it—oh wow, he's hot." He pointed at my direction, I turned around, and I think this is what you call "hot n' cold".

"H-How did y-you know my name?" I stammered, turning red as a tomato.

"I was your guardian since you were a kid." The boy in blue hoodies and khaki brown pants said while flying, holding a cane that was curled on the end with his right hand. I blushed when he smirked, those cute little dimples.

"Who are you, good sir?" I asked, trying to keep my enthusiasm.

"Name's Jack Frost." He replied with a smug voice.

"Elsa! He's the guy from Daddy's bed time stories!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Wait…you can see me?! C-can you girls hear me?" He sounded so surprised that it confused me to great ends, how can another person not see or hear another person.

"Duh, why wouldn't Elsa blush when she saw you?"

"A-Anna!" I screamed, feeling the heat travelling up my cheeks.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs! And you are?" Olaf came, walking, waving his left twig-arm.

"Oh, hi little guy, sorry, I gut give cold hugs." Jack pouted; all I could do was skate across the frozen lake while jumping.

Frosty—it was my nickname for him—chuckled at me, I sighed dreamily. Maybe Anna was right, True love does exist.

*On Earth*

"I absolutely have no idea why this happened." I opened my arms, gesturing to my room which was full with sand, I mean, nobody takes and dumps sand in someone's room, right? The lake didn't even have THIS much sand, and what I noticed about the sand was, it was the color of goldenrod, glowing golden rod to be exact.

"Golden…rod…can it be—"

I ran to my glassed tiled wall, and there, I saw him. It was no dream, I wasn't high, no, and I don't do drugs. There was a little, what I mean by little is he was exactly three feet tall, and he had goldenrod colored glow, standing on a floating sand cloud.

"_Sandman…_" My jaw dropped. He was…controlling everyone's dreams in Camp Hercules. I turned saw the reflection of my own room, the sand floated in mid-air, shimmering. I put my hand in the middle and suddenly, a dolphin made out of sand appeared out of nowhere!

"What? I just-brushed my teeth then this-this! This is so amazing!" The moment was so…unbelievable, I wanted to go out and meet the Sandman himself, but, alas, I just…can't.

He was too far away, what I meant by "far" he was floating…

Wait. I could fly, of course!

_Damn Calypso, why are you so stupid?_ My consciousness yelled at me, as if it could.

_Well, sorry! I was shocked to see a flipping real movie character that's hovering thousands of meters away from my room, protecting our dreams from nightmares._ I replied to it, grabbing my hoodie, I ran through the doors to my indoor garden, and to the outside world, the cold night air touching my slightly tanned skin. I retracted my wings and sighed in disgust.

"Why must I have fairy wings?" I groaned and flapped them like a hummingbird's wings, and flew to the Sandman.

"Sandman! Sandman!" I called out to him.

He took notice of my voice and made an exclamation point above his head and flew away, his magical sand fading.

"Wait, Sandman, wait!" Too late, he produced a snow globe, threw it, a portal opened, before going through it, he bid me goodbye with a wave then went in the portal.

I waved back, with a smile plastered on my face.

"Sandman," I sighed, "He's…real."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Wiiee! Thank guys for the views and the followers and especially THE FAVORITE. Thanks for liking the fanfic, it's seriously my first time to publish a story to the public, oh my god, thankies! :3 *hugs and kisses from Elsie* **

Chapter two

The dream.

*On Earth*

"I reawy, reawy sawr him!" I swallowed down the food that I was eating, trying to explain what happened last night.

"First, Calypso, please don't speak while your mouth is full, and second, Sandman isn't real," Aphrodite chuckled, "he's just from a mere movie!"

I swallowed the roast beef that I was eating.

"Maybe it's just a dream, per se." Athena bit a piece of cooked salmon with finesse, that's sassy.

"Possibly a dream," Leon said while he cut into his sirloin, "who knows? You're the one who was awake in the middle of the night, Caly."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, "I witnessed the whole thing, and you don't believe me? Ouch."

"Well, it seems…illogical for a movie character, let alone a character from a legend that could see the wonders of our universe, and breathe the cold midnight air." Ares said, sipping his tea.

"Point taken, good sir, would you like some more tea?" Hermes asked, Ares complied and my best friend tipped the pitcher, pouring more mint tea into his tea cup.

"Thank you, old chap."

"' 'Twas my pleasure, _monsieur _Ares."

"Will you two, please stop role playing?" Ivan complained and rubbed his temples.

"What do you intend? It doesn't seem so unfitting to this sprightly morning, right, dapper gents?" Athena disagreed with her finesse, dripping from her mouth.

"Touché to the goddess of wisdom!"

"Why is everyone here, on this table is acting so…I don't know what to call it, but why...oh yes, sophisticated." Death asked with his amazing, but fake British accent.

"Good sir, I suggest using your accent to say these 'sophisticated' words, oh, it'll be lovely to hear it." Aphrodite said with finesse.

"Okay, okay, we were just talking about a goddamned 'dream' which really isn't, then we jump into 'sophisticated' stuff. Guys, what on hell?" I blurted out, furrowing my brows.

"Then bring us evidence then, probably tomorrow." Ares said, noticing my anger, and annoyance.

"Okay, princess, I'll help you. But, are you sure, you saw 'Sandman'?" My boyfriend offered to do so, I felt elated, but what if he doesn't come?

_Nah, he'll come_. My conscience reassured me; I nodded and took the offer.

*In Fantasia*

Anna had been telling everyone in the palace that we had seen the Jack Frost, of course, no one believed her, let alone the fact that he's real and just laughed it off, but some nodded and smiled and didn't give a bother.

"Kristoff! I really saw him!" Anna tried to convince his boyfriend, I shook my head, smiling a little at my adorable little sister.

_For Mickey's sake, does she have to be this cute?_

"Oh really? What's his hair like?" Kristoff asked, looking at his nails, pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Snow white, like Elsa's but her hair is platinum white, and Jack's hair is like snow!" Anna said, jumping up and down, I could feel his boyfriend's jealousy from a distance, wow.

"Color of his eye?" Kristoff asked again, his jealousy growing larger by the second.

"Icy blue, I really met him! I'm not kidding. He's so perfect and all—"

"Much more perfect than me?" The world stopped, I felt my stomach did a flip when he said those words.

"No, no, Kristoff, you got it wrong!" I tried to intervene but he just waved a hand.

"No, no, I get it, I get it."

"Kristoff, are you jealous," Anna let out a laugh, "You're much cooler than him! But the thing is; I think…Elsa likes him."

Kristoff's smile returned back as well as his joyful tone.

"So…The queen, is now seeing _someone_? And she just met him? Ah, it's like the whole Anna-Elsa incident again!"

"Kristoff, don't you dare remind me of _Hans_." Anna said with disdain in her voice.

I cleared my throat.

"Anna, would you care to explain," I offered and looked at Kristoff whilst shaking my head.

"Jack Frost had been Elsa's 'guardian' since she was a kid! And…since mom and dad…"

"Died." I continued for Anna.

"Sorry for bringing up your mom and dad, girls." Kristoff sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Kristoff!" Olaf beamed as if there was no problem.

"Hey little guy. So…any proof that Jack Frost _is_ real?"

"Oh, he's totally real! He even said that he only gives cold hugs. He's so cool, he had a blue hoodie with frost designs, he had this crooked staff, brown pants, just, wow." Olaf said while walking around the table that Kristoff that was sitting on.

"Very detailed…so, it's true then."

"Yes, it is," I blushed, "And I'm afraid that I might be in love with him."

"Oh, Elsa, this time, I swear, I'll get revenge, _you_ are not to marry him, and you just met him." Anna teased and hugged Kristoff from behind.

"Anna!" I shouted, my hands getting frosty again.

*On Earth, 7:00 pm*

"Okay, so Sandman appeared here? In the middle of the woods?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! How could you not believe your own girlfriend?" I asked him indignantly.

"Well, I don't know? Maybe because…I don't really know, let's continue finding your evidence." He said and looked around, noticed something _weird_ and crouched, feeling the soil for any kind of sand.

"Wait…is this…frost?" Ivan said, looking at the trail of frost that covered the grass.

"We have a lead."

"I told you! It doesn't _snow_ in summer."

Ivan stood up and followed the track. I followed him suite, looking around the area, there were patches of the same frost pattern in the trees' barks, but they didn't spread, but they were focused on one point, as if someone touched the tree with magical ice powers, that couldn't be me.

The ice trail ended.

"What? It ended…that's…odd." He turned around and around, looking for clues.

"It looks like someone flew off…like, really. I mean, without wings." I said, scratching my chin.

"That's true, there are no frosts on the trees this time, and this is awk— whoa!"

"Ahh!" We both screamed when the ground below us imploded, it was a seven foot drop, and the opening closed up on us.

"No, no, no, no!" I screamed frantically.

"Shit. Now what?" Ivan cursed and stomped his foot.

"It's…a tunnel, it leads to somewhere, come on!" I dragged him.

We trudged the long tunnel for thirty minutes, the ground opened for us, instead of leading us to somewhere on Earth…

_It brought us somewhere that no one would believe in._

The Land of the Fiction.


	3. Chapter 3: Fantasia

**Again, thanks for the views! :3 If we get to a hundred (views) I'll be posting the next chapter, I have all of ze chapters done up to chapter 7, being busy with schoolwork -_- I HATE IT. But as long as you guys are in here, I'll be happy. Peace out! *hugs n kisses from Elsie* **

* * *

Chapter three

Fantasia.

"Ivan, where the heck are we?" I said, looking at my surroundings, old houses, brick roads, people wearing dresses of the 1900's, why the frick-

_Why the heck can't I swear? _

"Where the Frick- wait what?" Ivan said in bewilderment people were looking at us as if we were some kind of maniacs.

"Are you visitors from...Weselton?" One of them asked.

"N-no, not Weselton you see...uh...what year is this? What place is this? Ma'am?" My boyfriend asked cautiously for the sake of our identity.

"Have you hit your head hard, son? It's nineteen twelve! You're in Arendelle!" A man replied to Ivan's question.

"Ah okay," We decided to play it cool, "Thanks."

One of them gasped and pointed.

"The princess!" I turned around to see who is this "princess" .

My jaw dropped.

"P-princess Anna?" All of them turned their heads at our direction, including _her._

"Oh, hi-hi! Umm...who are you?" Her voice was directed to us, I gulped.

"Ah, Princess Anna, this is my fiancé; Calypso, my name's Ivan, prince of Weselton." For a moment, his clothes changed to his prirateer clothes, with his cutlass and flintlock pistol in either side of his french style coat, his vest having an "X" going through it, his badge, his white vest and white tights, it seemed appropriate.

"I also happen to be the captain of my own man o' war."

_Creative_.

I, too, changed my look by a millisecond, hopefully, nobody noticed, I wore the flowing white dress with intricate leafy designs by the bodice, a small opening in the middle between my feet, and the dress itself touched the floor, the transparent cape being blown by the wind, making a dramatic effect, my pearl white gloves rested on my forearms, nice and tight which contrasted my dress, and at the bottom of the dress were designs of forests, and earth, and wearing heels really irritated me.

"Ah, how rude of myself not to introduce myself," I chuckled lightly, "Yes, I'm Calypso, princess of Neverland." I bowed and gave smiled wholeheartedly.

"Perhaps you are here to see the queen then. And yes, it's my birthday today…and I believe Queen Elsa," my heart did a flip when Anna said her name, "has invited all of her friends, including _Peter Pan_."

_We're screwed._

"We'll see you then, my lady after the bell sounds." Ivan tipped his tricorne hat, whilst bowing again.

"How sweet of you, sure, I'll meet you there." Anna walked the bridge to the castle in her ball gown while humming a joyful tone.

"We _are_ so screwed." I said fearfully as the townspeople went back to their routines.

"Hey guys! What do we have here?!" I turned around, looking for that familiar voice; suddenly he crept up behind me.

"Boo!"

"Thanatos!" I screamed, feeling the heat traveling up my cheeks.

"I do believe Calypso now. Sandman is probably real; we're here, on _Fantasia, _I haven't seen Sandman here, I've gone to this place." He said opening his arms, Death or Thanatos, rather, was dressed in his formal attire; he had a French style trench coat, tights, and a vest, which _was_ white.

"Fan—what?" Ivan and I asked in unison.

"Fantasia," he emphasized, "Don't you hear something in the place itself, _Fantasia, 'fantasy'."_

"Oh…wait…if it's _Fantasia_ then…" I gasped, "This is the land of fiction, isn't it?!"

"It's obvious." Ivan started to walk around, feeling that our situation was growing awkward.

"All of the fictional characters we _know_ are alive, Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene, Snow white, Little Red Riding Hood…blah-blah-blah. They're all real it's like _Fabletown_ from the game 'The Wolf among us'." Ivan said maintaining his savoir faire.

"Yeah, we gotta act normal if we don't want anyone getting suspicious. I'll help you guys in the currency, acting, all that good stuff, I got connections with Peter Pan himself, you know, because Darkness is absolutely everywhere, and it's my domain and I decided to befriend Peter Pan and Tinkerbell." Death said casually.

"So that's why…you're here, because you're the—what? Universal god of death? And…darkness? That's new."

"I'm afraid life is like that, my friend, and let me say this," he dropped his voice, "their money has Donald Duck's picture in it, like American currency."

"You're not poop— can't I really swear?!" Ivan boomed.

"I'm afraid _not_, so when you hear people swear, you would rather hear 'gosh dammit', 'for frick frack's sake' and 'son of a beach'. Fantasia," he sighed, "I have no frick fracking idea why, it's so random that you can't swear _at all_."

"That's a bummer for me, I love _to_ swear," I groaned and rolled my eyes, "and Ivan needs a man o' war from Neverland, Death, do the favors."

Thanatos complied and summoned a galleon at his will, a man o' war, made from oak wood, pine wood, and various hardwoods appeared in the docks, with its crew cleaning the ship and having fun.

"Nice trick you got there, 'mate. I'm now a pirate, yarr!" Ivan acted, I couldn't help but chuckle at his effort to lighten up the mood, I smiled after, and the bells rang.

"We gotta go," I whistled," Oh poop, I forgot that I don't have Arion here."

"Says who?" Death opened a tear and brought my horse in.

"Amazing, you're like Elizabeth from Bioshock, only that it's not black and white, the portal, I mean. Anyway, come on lads! We have a Queen and Princess to dance and meet with!" I said and we climbed up the horse.

"Hiya!" I spurred Arion and he trotted to the castle.

"You should've brought Night mare and Back breaker with us." Ivan complained and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, but at least be thankful that _we_ have a ride, thanks Caly." Thanatos thanked and nudged my boyfriend. You'd never expect someone in a dress like this ride a horse.

_Badbutt Calypso is badbutt._

We got off Arion when we arrived inside the castle gates. A keeper took my horse and took a hold of him.

"Wow, is she the princess of Neverland? She's so striking!" One complimented.

"I second that." One added.

"I didn't know that Weselton had the courage to send a prince here after he tried to steal our goods!" One exclaimed, glaring on Ivan who was remaining his poise. I crossed the two Iconic water fountains that was seen in the movie; _Frozen_, the walls of the castle, which were hallways, open hallways, and at the big, big, big, doors of the humongous, but lovely castle of Queen Elsa.

When we stepped to the front doors, a man cleared his throat, holding a cushion that was resting on his hands.

"Sir, your weapons." The man said in a hushed tone.

"Ah, of course," Ivan replied in a rather hushed tone with his British accent, "thank you for reminding me, have a good night."

"You too, your highness." The man replied.

Thanatos cleared his throat.

"You sir, are extremely in poise today! Say, have you been using your finesse for a while?" The god of Death said, thus clasping his hands.

"Hush!" I said in my fake British accent that he taught, "I wonder who we are going to meet in this ball. I hope we'll see the queen's lovely friends and family!"

"I expect to meet Rapunzel and Queen Primrose! How about you, my lady?" Ivan said, taking my arm and joined it with his.

"I'd expect to see the queen herself, ah; she'll be lovely for sure!" We entered the ball room and Peter Pan took notice of Thanatos' arrival.

"Thanatos! Hi! How have you been?" Peter Pan greeted.

He shook his hand and spoke in his normal voice.

"Oh, I have been sprightly these past few days, my old friend! And oh, I forgot, let me introduce you Princess Calypso and Prince Ivan, well, actually…not quite, he's not a prince. Do you remember the story that I had told you before?"

"Ah, yes, yes, they were from another," Peter lowered his voice; it was almost not audible, "_universe_."

"Nice to meet you, good sir." Ivan shook his hand.

"It is my pleasure to meet such a dapper gentleman." I held out my hand and he shook it in return.

"So, what is the problem, why are you 'mates here?" He asked.

"Fell down on a hole, trudged up a tunnel, hoping that it would lead us somewhere, on Earth, close but no cigar, it did lead us somewhere, but it lead us to the beautiful city of Arendelle, or kingdom should I say?"

"Is your friend British? Judging by his accent, he sounds like one of your people." Peter pan asked, bewildered.

"Nah, I taught them how to speak British. Ah, the wonders of the internet, and voice lessons as well!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and prince Kristoff of Arendelle!" The announcer boomed through the crowd. Everyone applauded upon their names.

I stopped clapping and asked Peter Pan with my normal voice.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah, Anna's boyfriend." He replied with a dry voice.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, Queen Primrose of Corona!" We applauded the guests, wow; Anna sure does know a lot of people, as well as Elsa.

"Hiccup Haddock the second!" The announcer boomed, another round of applause rang the air.

"He looks more photogenic in person." I whispered to Ivan.

"I second that." He replied and clapped his hands.

"Astrid Hofferson, Princess Merida of Dun Broch! And last but not the least, Jack Frost of the Northern Lands!"

"Frost?!" We both said in unison, enough to be heard by the whole crowd, everyone stopped and looked at us, well, that was awkward.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Death whispered.

Ivan cleared his throat, spoke using his British accent.

"I, as prince of Weselton, hereby offer a formal apology for interrupting the introduction of the friends and relatives of the queen, you may continue."

"Oh wow, that was a showstopper. Wait, Weselton?" Elsa took notice of Ivan's words.

She cleared her throat, I gulped.

"Did the duke send you here?" She asked, there was power in her voice, of course, the Archduke was a jerk.

"I'm afraid not, I was referred by my friend here, Peter Pan, as well as his friend, Thanatos."

"Peter Pan, is this true?" The queen asked.

"Yes your majesty, as you said before, invite your friends." Peter Pan saved us, thank Mickey, wait what?

"Sorry for the sudden outburst, my queen, I, too, offer an apology for my rather rude actions." I spoke up next, putting a hand on my chest. I noticed she blushed briefly.

"It is fine, it's fine, and your apologies are accepted." She said humbly and smiled.

"No, no, we really are sorry," The ball started, the strings played a melodious tone, covering our conversation with Elsa, "we were just, surprised to see someone, quite famous to be in the ball, I didn't mean to be rude, but I did not expect for such a…ravishing gentleman to visit you, or the party in general." Ivan said once again.

"Oh hey! You were the duo that was on the plaza a while ago!" Anna beamed. I quickly snapped and introduced myself.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name's Calypso, princess of Neverland, sister," I looked at Peter, he winked, "of Peter pan, this is my fiancé, Ivan, Prince of Weselton," Ivan bowed formally, "And he has a great distaste for the archduke, believe it or not," I chuckled,"He took the courage to man his man o' war, sail to Neverland then to here!"

"All true, Queen Elsa, I have a strong distaste for the Archduke." Ivan said chuckling, the queen smiled and giggled.

"I smell chocolate." I randomly said, Anna and Elsa laughed and I laughed along.

"Well then, I shall see you three, later per se?" Ivan said and left.

"Your fiancé is truly a showstopper, Calypso." Elsa said, nodding slowly. I smirked and nodded while looking at him who socialized with the locals.

"He is, indeed." I said while Anna gobbled a couple of milk chocolates and smiled at Kristoff who was laughing at the sight of it.

"You are lucky that you have found a noble man, he is a captain of his own man o' war? Oh, brother, Jack Frost couldn't even man a brig!" Elsa whispered.

"I heard that!" Jack yelled through the melodious music that gave the atmosphere a sprightly feel.

"Someone's feisty." Astrid whispered and giggled.

"Hi, hi," I turned around to meet Rapunzel, "So, are you the fiancé of this," He gestured to Ivan who hung out with peter pan's friends and introduced himself, "lovely gentleman? Nice to meet you, my name's Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie—like what everyone calls me, this is my husband—" She pulled Eugene to our conversation.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, I have heard of him," I picked a glass of champagne from a waiter that was handing out the drinks, "Say, you too have a sprightly amazing husband, Rapunzel." I drank the champagne and tasted it, ah, how I missed this beverage.

"I agree, I am actually, well, amazing, I mean more amazing than," Eugene said, raising one of his fingers, Rapunzel pinched him, "Yeow!"

"Don't get so cocky, _Eugene._" Merida, The princess of Dun Broch.

"Merida it's actually-"

"Excuse me everyone," my boyfriend called out, the music stopped and everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at him, "I intend to propose a toast to the birthday girl, Anna..."

"Lockhart." Princess Anna aided him.

"Anna Lockhart, the princess of Arendelle," He continued and raised his glass, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They said and clinked their glasses, Ivan was really a showstopper, he wasn't like this back at camp!

I bumped my glass with Eugene's and drank the champagne.

"It's my first to see a girl, let alone a princess drink!" He complimented, I gave him a smile and raised my glass and tilted my head.

"I like to live dangerously."

Suddenly a guard decided to trash the party.

The music died and so as the sprightly chatter of the towns people.

"Queen! Something's wrong, a group of people are terrorizing the whole city!"

"What?!" Elsa bellowed, frost spread from her gloves.

"Someone bring me my weapons!" Ivan yelled. A servant immediately brought a box containing his essentials and other guy's essentials.

"Then someone decides to trash the party." I said and settled my glass down.

"Aren't you a prince and a princess?" Anna asked , taking step back.

"I might be a prince." He said and put the sheath with the sword in the belt's strap, and the flintlock pistol in the holster that was attached to his belt.

"I might be a princess." I brought out my kris.

"I might be a friend." Death brought out his Stygian iron sword.

"But that doesn't mean we don't fight." We said in unison.

"I need volunteers to find these men, who's with me?" Ivan said gravely, a number of men raised their hands, as well as some of the castle guards.

"Me." Merida said and took her bow from the servant.

"Me." Rapunzel took her iconic frying pan out of the box.

I noticed that the queen fled. I mentally shrugged and tightened the grip on my kris.

"Me." Astrid said and took out her battle axe; Hiccup nodded and took out his battle axe as well.

"And me." Queen Elsa Emerged in full armor, shining in the light of the chandelier, she had iron gauntlets, iron greaves, painted in black and detailed with orange, an iron belt, her breastplate painted pack and had the decal on her dress; the symbol of Arendelle. She picked up her cutlass which was made of ice from another servant.

"Thank you, Kai. Now let us see who wants to join the party."


	4. Chapter 4: Black Dragon

**Hai guys~ This is chapter four of Melted, it's pretty long, I apologize for errors, (I don't have an editor) but yeah, you guys had been great, I know it has OCs (sorry) but I'll make it as epic as possible, thanks for the 90+ views! :D *hugs n kisses from Anna and Elsa)**

* * *

Chapter four

The Black Dragon.

We brisk walked out of the castle doors, passed through the crowd, with Ivan being the leader, several castle guards had joined our little strike force. Citizens of Arendelle stepped back when they saw us.

"Are you going to wear _that_ dress in a fight?" Astrid asked absurdly. I snapped my fingers and my armor appeared; flaming — literally flaming — gothic plate armor made from Imperial gold that resembled the Earth's mantle, flames erupting on the pauldrons, with faulds, cuisse, sabatons, and gauntlets that have knuckles like a dragon's claw.

"The horses." Ivan said to a servant, he ran all the way to the stables.

"Oh, of course." Death brought out his arms and pried open the night air to open a tear to their horses, Thanatos lead Night mare a horse made from darkness, _pure_ darkness, with yellow glowing eyes, its mane being blown away by the wind like black smoke, the same could be said for its tale, he stomped his hooves and neighed, next Thanatos brought Back Breaker in, a majestic American Quarter with chestnut brown skin and mane, he reared and neighed and rubbed his head on Ivan's neck.

Death closed the tear.

"Your horses, ladies and gents." A servant bowed and handed the horses leashes.

I rode Arion and looked at the others, Elsa climbed on hers, Merida climbed on Angus, while Death climbed on night mare and Ivan climbed on back breaker.

"Come on." My boyfriend said and rode through the night.

Crackles of fire were heard, screaming was heard as well, and even…laughter, dark, evil laughter. Shadows of men appeared on a wall, Death decided to slip in and melt into the shadows, what he heard was…absolutely horrifying.

"They're planning to destroy the whole place; they'd even take prisoners and take them to…the _Black Dragon, _and to put you down too, Elsa_._" Death said.

"No." She looked horrified, screams filled the air, and one saying "Let me go, let me go." It was time to act, another scream pierced the cool night air, I spurred Arion to the direction of the voice, through the raging flames, beams falling down on me, I ducked and went in faster, and the screams of help are now getting louder and louder by the second.

Cinders flew to my skin, I blinked away the tears that the smoked caused and plowed straight through a burning obstacle, I brought the bridle up to the air from him to jump through; the wails of a boy pierced my ears.

"Faster, Arion, faster!" I cracked the bridle to bring out his maximum speed, once I reached the point of where the wails were coming from; I climbed the burning staircase of the house and searched all of the rooms.

"Help!" Cried the boy, I smashed the door to my right open, his mother had passed out, I carried the poor lad and his passed out mother, to my horse and rode them to safety, my friends were nowhere to be seen, Ivan rode his way to me.

"We found the men; we'll have an investigation on this incident while Elsa will confront them for interrogation, after that, they'll have a trial and sentence them to death most probably."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but before that, this mother and son needs help, I'll put out the fire as fast as I can. Be back in a flash." I said, handed him over the mother and son, galloped through the house, shooting water from my hands and extinguished the flames that were licking the houses.

"Stupid, morons, trying to, destroy the whole place." I muttered under my breath as I extinguished the last flame. Another piercing scream penetrated the air.

_Queen Elsa._

"Arion, go, go" I spurred him and cracked the bridle, we were going at maximum speed, and I caught up with my boyfriend who had just heard the queen's shrill scream.

Death suddenly appeared.

"In the woods! Go, go! Night mare, go, go!" The horse neighed and we went in for the woods of Arendelle.

When we arrived, one of the horses was shot dead with a bolt of a crossbow; I began to look for them frantically.

"Elsa?!" I called out, I then heard swords clashing and the cracking of ice, and I got off Arion and ran towards the fight with Ivan and Thanatos trailing behind me.

When we arrived, they were surrounded by a dozen men with a tribal dragon embroidered on their sleeves, they wore black robes with black hoods they were like assassin, ready to kill the queen, Angus was nowhere to be seen, Hiccup was shot on the knee, writhing in pain, Elsa battled with her ice powers and her cutlass, I snapped my head to see the guy who's aiming his crossbow at Elsa, the man pulled the trigger.

"Elsa, no!" I screamed and brought up the Earth, intercepting the bolt.

I stomped the ground causing shockwaves to spread, like a miniature earthquake, sending the hooded men flying away.

"You have powers?!" Merida yelled with awe.

"No time to explain! I'll explain later!" One bolt whizzed through my face, I caught in in a split of a second.

"You really are stupid? Huh?" I threw the bolt back; someone screamed in agony, the others went in for the kill.

"Calypso, do _not_ kill them, just injure we need them for interrogation and find out who is this _Black_ _Dragon_ that they're referring to." Elsa said a blocked a strike from one of the assassins, she sent a chilling punch through his gut, the assassin dropped to the ground.

"Elsa, we just need one of them!" Astrid shouted and swung her battle axe, decapitating an assassin's sword arm. The decapitated assassin roared in pain, Astrid decided to end him in a gruesome way; she decapitated his head as well.

Rapunzel swung her frying pan at another assassin and knocked him out.

Ivan unsheathed his cutlass and blocked a strike that was for me.

"Oh, you intend to mess with the Prince of Weselton? Let us see who wins." He parried, struck, parried struck, and the pattern continued. He finally disarmed the assassin, brought out his pistol and fired; he fired another shot that was going to backstab the princess of Dun Broch, and chucked his cutlass at an assassin who was going to retreat, he was pinned into a tree, the cutlass embedded in his robes.

Another assassin went in for the kill, Elsa thrust in her cutlass like a lance to his gut and kicked him away, shot an ice blast to a another assassin who was going to stab Rapunzel in the side, the man went flying, my kris met his back and he gasped in pain.

"Six more!" Hiccup yelled and pulled out the bolt that had gone through his knee, threw it away, lifted the battle axe and swung it another assassin who was in mid-air.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel shouted and pointed to an assassin who was at her back, it was too late. An arrow whizzed through the air, the bolt went through his head, a figure landed from a tree, the person's cape pooled around him as he landed, and he stood up, in full assassin armor.

"You shan't leave your sister alone, worrying about you." The figure looked up, it was Anna.

"Anna? What are—forget it, we have fire more to deal with." Elsa said, Anna joined the fight, we seven rounded up, on our backs as the remaining assassins stepped out of the dark; they vanished into flocks of crows, like The Crow in Bioshock Infinite.

"What? These…" Elsa trailed off, looking around, the assassins seemed to teleport around, I brought fire to my palms and struck one of them, and they went back to their normal form, burning.

"I got this, when I burst them to flames you guys attack them, understood?" I said and repeated the process.

Elsa attacked with her cutlass and one dropped dead, Anna shot another "crow" and he dropped dead.

Hiccup chucked his battle axe at the remaining assassin.

Elsa dropped her cut lass and turned to Anna.

"Anna, why are you here? I told Kai and Gerda to make sure that—"

"Elsa, I'm fine, you have nothing to afraid of, and your sister is stronger than you think." Anna soothed her; Elsa gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"_I love you_."

"Love you too, sis," Anna said quietly, "but promise me one thing, don't you ever leave your sister again, okay?"

"I promise," she pulled away and looked at the last assassin who was still paralyzed, "Come on, we have to bring him to Arendelle to be interrogated." She said, carried the man and walked.

"Elsa, I have a horse, I can offer you a ride." I offered, giving a smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly, the others trailed after us, Anna scaling the trees as we walked to our respective horses.

I helped her climb the horse and slung with the body. I spurred Arion and rode through the night.

"I said; who do you work for?" Elsa said with venom in her voice as she pointed a dagger at her prisoner's throat.

"These lips are sealed, _queen_." He said, looking down. I was with Ivan, outside the chamber, crossing my arms. I winced as I saw Elsa grab a fistful of his hair cut a small slit on his throat.

"I said; who do you work for," She screamed, "If you will not tell me, I will not hesitate to end you." She said in a dangerously calm voice.

I shook my head.

_She's doing it wrong._ My conscience told me. I agreed with it and my mind battled whether to interfere and do the interrogation myself or let her do it.

"You won't get anything from me." The assassin sneered, I snapped and interfered.

"Calypso, what are you doing?" She asked with ferocity in her voice, I snatched the knife from her and smacked the assassin on the jaw.

"Tell me, who is this _Black_ _Dragon_?" I said in a calm, but menacing tone, I put the dagger close to his chest and pressed.

"I said, _tell me._" I repeated, looking at him in the eye with flames dancing in my eyes. I pressed harder.

"I-I" He stammered, I smirked.

"I'll leave you with him, Calypso." Elsa left the interrogation room then stood with Ivan.

"I didn't know that such a striking girl like you would have a dark side." My boyfriend whispered.

"There are many things that you don't know about me yet, Prince of Weselton, but yes, every person has their dark side right?" She said, crossing her arms and watching the interrogation.

"_Who is the Black Dragon?_" I asked with venom evident in my voice, my eyes changed into a shade of bright red, I stared into his eyes and he screamed.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!"

I gave a small gasp, I heard Elsa gasp, my shock morphed into anger again, I let go of him and slit his throat. He choked in his own blood as I left the interrogation chamber with a bloody dagger.

"There's your answer." I said and handed Elsa the dagger.

"Thank you," she glanced at the man who had his head hang low on the chair, blood dripping on black robes, "Maleficent? Her? I know she's a villain but, why me?"

"I do not have an answer for that question I'm afraid. Maybe it's because she despises you like Beauty?"

"Probably, but I have nothing against her, really." Elsa said, looking at the dagger.

"Perhaps she just despises you, queen, we all know that Maleficent cursed Beauty with a spindle, right?" Ivan proposed an answer and willed Light to change his clothes to his casual ones, eighteen hundreds casual.

"Ivan, may I ask you a question? How do you do that?" Elsa asked, pointing at him, he sighed.

"I guess we really have to reveal ourselves." He said, looking at me.

"What do you mean? Are you enemies too?" The queen tightened her grip on the dagger.

"No, no…it's…we're not from this universe." I willed my clothing to change the one that I had in Camp Hercules.

"We're not from Fantasia." Ivan said simply and changed his outfit as well.

Elsa's eyes widened, her expression was mixed with fear and awe, I couldn't blame her, someone from another universe, and going in another universe and kill someone in front of you is terrifying.

"Queen, we are not here to kill you, or whatever, we're here to help, our names are really Ivan and Calypso, I'm a general from Heaven, a realm where…yeah, people died, angelic creatures roam that place, like me, Calypso is the new Greek goddess of the Earth in my universe. And Thanatos is also my friend, God of Death and Darkness; we won't hurt you, or your friends."

"You saved me, and my people as well…I expect that. Where is your homeland then?" Elsa asked us.

"Reality," Ivan and I both said in unison, "A place where…yes, fiction does exist as well, but…not you guys, but you _are_ able to live there, this place, this…Earth, is very much the same as ours."

She giggled.

"You two look adorable when you say something in unison, anyhow, thanks for helping me, especially you, Calypso, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive."

"No problem, Elsa…" I trailed off, she looked really stunning, I—

_Just kiss her already!_ My conscience shouted.

_Are you crazy? I can't just do that. _I retorted.

_Come on, you're a bisexual and Ivan is okay with that, plus, she's fictional and you'll fulfill your dream!_ My conscience tried to convince me, Elsa was snapping her fingers at me I couldn't make out her words.

_Frick- frack you!_ I shouted mentally.

"Calypso!" Elsa snapped again.

"What, what?" I looked around, awoken from my day dream, shouldn't it be a dream because it's already night?

_Oh Elsa, if you only knew how much I love you._

Elsa giggled again, does she have to be so dang adorable?

"You should get sleep, and how long are you three staying?" Elsa asked and disposed of the dagger.

"Don't know, but Thanatos have booked us into a tavern, but it'll be a long, long, time, we still have Maleficent to take down…and possible Pitch, he's evil, alright?" Ivan said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Well, yeah, maybe, but…you're really staying?" She said with hope in her eyes.

"Yep, we'll sail to the North Lands tomorrow, trust me, you'll love my man o' war." Ivan winked at her and slung an arm on my shoulder, our clothes changed again and we bid goodbye.

"That went out pretty good." He said, tilting his head.

"Touché and this is a long, long, long, long night. Carry me to the Roasted Duckling's Tavern. And that's a creative name by the way." I said and my boyfriend complied.

Thanatos and Peter Pan met us by the castle gates.

"Oh, he-hey!" Peter pan was about to give my boyfriend a high five until he noticed me, curling into a ball in his arms.

"Woops, my bad, anyway," We started to walk out of the gates, "now what? Does she know?"

"We confessed," Ivan said grunting, "She took it very well, Calypso, you're very…heavy."

I poked my tongue at him and made a face, he just chuckled. I pouted and slapped his chest playfully.

"And I am aware that I am in love with Elsa." I blurted out and covered my mouth immediately, we stopped walking.

"I can't blame you, I feel in love with Anna when I first saw her, especially in that—oh so awesome assassin robe, and she looks like Connor!" Ivan said, almost dropping me.

"Oh poop, sorry, princess," Ivan hoisted me up again and grunted, "but yeah, it's…true, Anna does look like Connor, why are you so heavy?!"

"Maybe because I'm filled with your love?" I said and made an adorable face.

We started walking again.

"Ivan is right, even I fell in love with her, love at first sight, people, love at first sight." Peter Pan and nodded.

"Hmm, that might be true, but Anna is really charming in her own ways." Death agreed and flicked a silver Donald up in the air and catching it.

"I just love it how they imprint faces of their 'founding fathers' in their currency, like Donald for example." The god of Death and Darkness said.

We arrived at the tavern after twenty minutes of talking and chatting, once Ivan and I were alone in our room, the air grew icy cold.

"Ugh, what's with the weather again?" I said, rubbing my arms, thanks to Death that he opened a tear to get some of my night robes, clothes and under wears, Ivan got some of his necessities too, but we three agreed to one thing.

_No one's leaving until we get their problem solved._

I put on my night robe, tied the sash and looked out the window.

_It was snowing._

"Gosh Dammit, Elsa!" I screamed and laughed, I couldn't get those…lewd images off my mind.

"It looks like that Elsa is having _fun_ tonight, hm?" Ivan said and hugged me from behind.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said and let himself fall down, with me in his arms, flailing like a turtle.

"Oh my Mickey, really?" I laughed and plopped to his right side, face first. His arms snaked to my waist, he squished me like a stuff toy, which is flattering and uncomfortable at the same time, laughing, I turned off the lamp and closed my eyes.

"I hope Elsa stops having fun tonight, it's really cold." I muttered.

"Well, do you wanna make heat?" I felt his lips curl into a smirk, heat travelled from my spine then down to my core.

"I'd rather not," I blushed, "Maybe Fantasia doesn't allow it…"

"I'm just kidding." He kissed the curve of my neck and chuckled.

"You're so adorable, just sleep before I kill you of hugging you to death."

"Fine," he laughed louder this time and slept on my neck.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hook

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Beware the Frozen heart", Disney does. And thanks for the view and visitors! :D You guys have been so good! We're almost at 200 views! This means so much to me, so, as a reward, here's a long chapter for you all. :D Peace out! :3 *hugs n kisses from Elsie and Anna*  
**

* * *

Chapter five

The Hook.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking. I groaned and rubbed my eyes open and sat up, I looked at the window and stretched my arms and yawned, woke up my boyfriend who was dozing off, he turned around and pleaded five minutes more, I noticed red marks on him, but I didn't care. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Who is it…?" I asked with a throaty voice.

"It's me, Elsa and the others!" Elsa's voice boomed through the door.

"Hi Elsa and the others, I'm Calypso…" My body bent forward, and my eyes closed and snored.

"Calypso, we have to go!" Astrid's voice boomed through the door.

"Go to," I snored, "Where?"

"We have to sail to the Northern Lands!" Elsa shouted I jumped awake and so did my boyfriend.

I opened the door and rubbed my eyes.

"Calypso…why is there bite marks on your neck, and hickeys as well?" Anna asked, touching the red spots on my neck, my eyes popped open and checked them.

"Where? Whe—Oh no." I said in panic.

"Hey guys, how's it going…why do you have bite marks?" Ivan asked, pointing at me.

"I don't know, mister, you too have…oh no." I looked around frantically.

"Did we make _heat?_" I asked him.

"I have no idea…wait…wait…oh poop, oh poop, don't worry, we didn't _go_ to that phase." He said and ran to the bathroom.

"Looks like someone decided to have a little…_fun_ last night?" Elsa joked and giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well, it flipping snowed last night, and it is summer, and I think Anna has something to do with it because she's blushing!" I retorted and smirked when Elsa turned into a tomato, well, red as a tomato.

"Gotcha." I muttered, licking my lips internally.

"Oh, well, gotta catch you guys after I bathed and get dressed." I said and ran to the second bathroom to the left side of the bed.

"You gotta love those couple sometimes." Thanatos said, chuckling.

"Yeah, Calypso's very adorable." Elsa said sighing.

After we got dressed and packed our essentials, we went to the Man O' War called "Lady of the Frost" which is actually named in honor of the queen of Arendelle.

"We got all of the cargo, cap'n!" A crew member beamed at Ivan, he nodded and gave a gentle smile.

"Watch your step, please." He said as we went in the ship.

"Men, retract the gangways!" The crew member said; the others helped him retract it, using a pulley that was installed to the upper deck.

"So, this is your Man of War? What do you call her?" Elsa asked, spreading her arms.

"Lady of the Frost is her name." Ivan said and took the helm.

"Hello, 'mate." Thanatos said, putting on his tricorne hat and straightened his black commander uniform.

"Why don't you guys go on the middle deck? I'm pretty sure, the cook is cooking something awesome, Caly, you're with me we just ate breakfast, and you're the lieutenant commander." Ivan said and gripped the wheel.

"Fine, okay guys, see you in a bit!" I waved, but Elsa stayed on the quarter deck.

"I'd rather stay, I like the view here, oh hello." She waved to Peter Pan who was strolling around the deck.

"Sprightly morning, ain't it? Queen Elsa?" He bowed formally and flew around the main mast.

"It sure is, young lad! Perhaps you are the lieutenant of this ship?!" Elsa called out chuckling.

"Indeed I am!" He called out back.

"Okay, men! Raise her anchors and set sail!" Ivan yelled and the men obliged, lifting the anchor with another pulley that was attached to the forecastle, near the bow sprit.

"All done sir!" They yelled.

"Thanatos, I want a half sail." Ivan said to Death.

"Half sail, lads! Half sail!" Thanatos shouted; some of the sails were used to catch the wind. The ship started to move. Ivan turned the wheel to the right, the rudder did so, and the man of war exiting the docks of Arendelle.

"Farewell, my kingdom…" Elsa trailed off as she leaned through the wooden railing of the poop deck.

"Hey, we'll be back soon." I soothed her and smiled.

Elsa turned around.

"So, where are we heading, Prince of Weselton?" She asked, pacing around, soon we were in the open waters, with Arendelle being a tiny spot on our vision.

Ivan spoke in his British accent.

"We'll make our way to Corona, and bring back the queen,, get supplies and head out for the Northern lands, and who's going to rule the kingdom while you, Anna, and Kristoff are away?"

"I've asked Kai and Gerda to do the job; meanwhile, Jack had said that we'll meet him on the northern part of the globe." Elsa said.

"That's better, now, we set course to Corona." Ivan spun the wheel to the right and sailed.

"Men, full speed ahead!" The captain roared through the air.

"You heard him! Lower all the sails!" Peter Pan called out, the crew lowered all sails to catch the wind, and the ship sailed faster. It was a fine day, and even sprightly, there were clinks of mugs, putting down barrels of molasses, rum, and gunpowder, scrubbing of the upper deck, and reloading of the cannons; each of them had a rhythm, and the men of the ship made it sound like a pattern of some sort, almost like a song, not to mention that there was someone playing the harmonica.

That was until my boyfriend started singing.

"_Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._" I just noticed that it was a song, the song-like noise intensified, several harmonicas began to play, and the noises got louder as all of the crew responded to the song.

Elsa looked around the ship, to Ivan and to the crew who were working.

"_So cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer, split the ice apart,_" Anna and the others went up to the upper deck, looking around with big grins plastered on their faces, "_and break the frozen heart,_" Ivan finished, "Take it away boys!"

The crew started singing the song after him, it was crazy! Elsa climbed down the poop deck and met all of her friends; even Astrid was surprised that the ship had such an amazing crew.

"_Hup, ho! Watch your step, let it go! Hup, ho! Watch your step, let it go!"_ The crew chanted, some left their posts and started tap dancing to add to the rhythm of the song, lutes and guitars played on the third deck as accompaniment.

"_Beautiful, powerful, dangerous,_" one crew member stepped out of their little formation, slid to Elsa and gave her a rose made from ice, "_Cold._" The crew member sang and went back to his little group.

"_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one_," all of the performing crew members formed one line, "_Stronger than ten_," They separated, all ten people, arranged in a pyramid shape, "_Stronger than a hundred men!_" They all pointed to Elsa then scrambled.

"Wow, this is…_amazing._" Anna said and looked at the Captain; Ivan waved and gave a salute.

"I've never been on a ship, but, this is, this is just mind blowing!" Kristoff yelled in awe, the singing stopped, but the music kept going.

"_Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!_" Ivan sang with the crew, his voice being backed up by the crew members that were dancing, they danced, to and fro, tapping their feet to the music, whirled, tapped again and sustained the stanza when the captain stopped singing.

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear,"_ The crew members sang, "_there's beauty and danger here! Split the ice apart, and beware the frozen heart…Hah!" _The music and singing stopped all men cheered and clinked their glasses that were full with rum, laughter then filled the ship, and it was pure bliss!

"What a sprightly crew you have, 'mate!" Merida complimented the captain and gave his shoulder a tap.

"Why thank you. It is surely nice to a crew like this." He sighed and smiled.

"Anyway, have you guys had a good lunch? And where is Queen Primrose?" He asked, looking over the sea.

"Down in the cabins, thank you very much." Rapunzel said with a genuine smile, Eugene leaned on the railing, playing with a toothpick that was on his mouth.

"How many hours more, cap'n?" Eugene asked and threw the toothpick away.

"Hmm…by our speed…seventy-three hours, or three days 'till we get to Corona." He said as if it was nothing.

"Sounds good to me, how long from Corona to North pole?"

"Eleven days, that's the number of days, but if we come across any troubles…it might take longer."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"It's a Man of War, what'd ya expect?" Eugene said and got off the railing.

"Eugene is actually right; our journey would be… fourteen days max. It's really long, guys, sorry."

"But don't worry; we'll sure have a great, great, great time, right guys?" Ivan called out to his crew, they all cheered and whistled.

"You truly are a showstopper." Elsa said, smiling lightly.

"So…who wants to drink? Eh? Eh?" Thanatos offered, Eugene, Hiccup, and I raised our hands up.

"Rum, count me in." I said with a rough, boyish like British accent.

*3 days after*

I woke up to the cry of seagulls in my cabin back at the Lady of The Frost, as well as Peter Pan's voice.

"Land ahoy gentlemen! We are approaching the docks of Corona!" He shouted from the crow's nest, boy he sure does have a pair of lungs. I stretched and yawned, got dressed and headed to the quarter deck.

"We're almost there; would you care for a stop?" Queen primrose asked, standing by the starboard side of the ship.

"Ah, yeah, Ivan said we'll go for a stop and resupply, I'd go around and see the sights, thanks for asking, Queen Primrose." She smiled, while I went to the forecastle, walked on the bow sprit and crouched.

After minutes and minutes of waiting, we were at the seaport of Corona; Ivan docked the ship and ordered to lower the gangways.

"What are your needs, _monsieur_ Ivan?" Thanatos asked and twirled his dagger.

"Gun powder, Heavy shot, chain shot, ammunitions actually, rations, and liquor, also tell the men to carry the goods that we have, Eugene told me that the queen had queued the molasses, sugar, and the tobacco as well." He tapped the god of Death on the shoulder, gave a salute before exiting the ship.

"Okay guys, Cal, you go with Queen Primrose, Hiccup, you're with…Astrid, Rapunzel you're with Eugene, Elsa you're with me. We'll meet back at the ship after three hours, okay?"

"Do I have to be always alone?" Merida asked indignantly.

"You can go with Thanatos if you want to." My boyfriend suggested and wrapped an arm around Elsa, I don't know, but, I feel something was going on, anger boiled in the deepest pits of my stomach.

_Is this jealousy that I feel_?

I decided to ignore the feeling and escorted the queen back to her castle.

Three hours had passed, the queen was escorted and even Eugene wanted to stay, and we were back in action, eleven days to go… I mentally growled and sat on the upper deck.

"Okay men! Back the sails! We're sailing for the northern lands!" Ivan yelled, the crew backed the sails to catch the wind, the man of war moved astern, the captain spun the wheel to the right, and we were back on track.

*day seven, hurricane by the northern seas: seven P.M*

"Men! Half sail! Half sail!" Thanatos shouted, holding into the railing.

"Elsa, are you guys going to stay here?!" Ivan asked, shouting through the wind.

"Yes! We're accustomed to this kind of weather!" She shouted back, bringing up her hand to her face as the gust intensified.

"Goodness' gracious! I can't calm the winds down!" I shouted, whilst trying to control the rouge winds.

Lightning crackled in the horizon, waves reached to unknown heights, one crashed onto our vessel and had the quarter dock wet, rain poured even more.

"_Monsieur_ Ivan, you have to see this." A crew member said and handed him a spyglass.

"Thanatos, man the helm while I see what this is." The captain ordered and looked through the spy glass, his reaction was priceless; he gave the spyglass back to the crew member and tightened the ropes for the sails.

"We have company," He said with a horrified expression, "Men! All hands on deck! Man your stations!" Ivan yelled through the air while lightning cracked in the horizon.

"Heavy shot! Heavy shot!" Ivan yelled again and angled the Lady of The Frost to the bogey— do you call unidentified enemy ships as bogeys?

"Pan, what's that ship?!" Thanatos yelled.

"Hook! Captain hook's man of war! He stole it from someone before!" Peter Pan yelled.

"Fire at my signal!" Ivan ordered cannon balls sailed through the air. In a heart stopping moment, Ivan yelled duck. We ducked; cannonballs sailed through the air from the enemy ship, the lady of the Frost was now damaged, but not severely.

"Now! Fire!" Ivan unsheathed his cutlass and sliced through the air. The ship rocked as the cannonballs fired, I held onto the railing. My boyfriend spun the steering wheel and sped to the enemy warship.

"Swivel cannons! Fire!" He ordered. The smaller cannons in the poop-deck and fore castle opened fire to the enemy ship's gun deck.

"Heavy shot on the gun deck! Chain shot on the middle deck! Heavy shot on the middle deck!" The crew reloaded the cannons.

"Fire!" Ivan shouted. The cannon balls sailed through the air, devastating the enemy warship. Captain Hook stood on one of the riggings.

A crew member ran into us, reporting the status of the enemy man of war when Captain Hook's ship fired.

"Sir! Heavy damage on enemy warship—"

"Duck!" Ivan yelled. Our warship received heavy damage, the cannonballs blasted through the middle deck and main deck; thankfully none of the masts were affected.

The crew member stood up.

"Has been reported! Captain Hook's galleon is in critical condition, we are ready to board!"

"Just fire one more shot, men, fire!" Ivan ordered again, cannon balls fired from the gun ports, the ship rocked again, this time, one of the cannon balls hit Captain hook's Hold his mizzen mast and main mast, the said masts fell down like timber, flames erupted from Captain hook's lowermost deck as the cannonball hit the powder kegs, explosions were soon heard on the lowermost deck, damaging the ship.

In short terms, they were disabled.

"Men, board the ship!" Ivan yelled a battlecry, climbed the shrouds, onto one of the riggings and jumped. The crew members threw something that seemed to look like grappling hooks; Death took the helm and took the ship near the flaming enemy warship.

My boyfriend landed on someone, his cutlass embedded in his chest, brought out his pistol and fired left right and center, removed his cut lass from the corpse, and slashed through the pirates. Elsa jumped, her cutlass ready for a fight, shooting ice everywhere. Hiccup and Astrid joined the fight by swinging their battle axes.

"Crew, go for their goods, loot them, we'll deal with this, capture anyone if you wish, we'll send them to the Northern lands to get arrested. Go!" Thanatos ordered, the crew obliged and charged.

Despite Captain Hook's damaged ship his crew still put up to a fight, explosions rumbled the ship; the fire had spread from the hold to each deck. Thanatos ran around and assassinated someone with his hidden blade from Hephaestus, brought out his rapier and slashed left right and center.

The captain of the Lady of the Frost confronted the enemy captain; Captain Hook.

"Yo ho ho! Hook! Looks like you've lost again!" Peter Pan flew and landed on the main deck, beside my boyfriend.

"We'll see about that, peter Pan!" He shouted. Lightning crackled, explosions rumbled the ship, the angry ocean roared and raised its waves and crashed on each man of war, ours drifted to the enemy warship which turned out to be "Hook", the ship we were fighting on rocked, fire spread, there was no more time left.

"We have to go!" Thanatos yelled from a distance.

"Not without a fight, 'mate!" Peter Pan shouted. Captain Hook dropped dead as Anna intervened, her assassin's blade peeking out of her robes; she retracted them back and smiled.

"Come on! That was my kill!" Ivan and Peter pan shouted together, Anna laughed instead and told the rest of us to get off the ship. Flames engulfed the whole galleon, remaining pirates jumped to the sea, fleeing.

The crew took back the grappling hooks and ran towards the Lady of The Frost, jumped; making a dramatic escape as the Hook burst to flames, we got out of the mess quickly, after that the whole ship exploded and sank to the deepest depths of the ocean.

"Thanatos, tell the carpenter to fix the ship." Ivan ordered, panting as he steered the ship.

"That was bloody." I said looking at my blood stained kris.

"Yeah, I'd agree, go and rest now, Caly." He said sweetly and kissed my forehead, the others went back to their cabins.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'll take the night shift today." He sighed and threw his head back.

"Well, then, good night, see you tomorrow." I kissed him in the cheeks and left the poop deck to my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6: Pitch Black

**A/N: Hey again guys, thanks for the 200+ views! You guys had been so great this week! Thank you for the support and stuff. Also, let me know what would you like to be changed, or added, send me a review with your wish and I'll be fulfilling it. I again apologize for grammatical, spelling errors, like what I said I have no editor. Have a good day guys! :D *hugs n kisses from Elsa and Anna*  
**

**And before I forget, I will not be able to update for a few days because I'm busy with school and a proj. with my friends. (A fanfic as well) However, I will try my best to update the story.**

* * *

Chapter six

Pitch Black.

The last days of our journey to the Northern lands became unbearably cold; Elsa was annoying everyone by saying: "The cold never bothered me anyway." While I raised the temperature by fifty degrees Celsius just to stop Elsa from annoying us. To our relief, she stopped, still, we had a good laugh, and our cabin mates had become friendlier and attached to us, and eating had been more fun than our previous meals.

"You are our personal fireplace, am I right, hiccup? Merida asked, raising a glass.

"I agree." The photogenic lad said.

"That happens when you're an elemental. You have the power." I said and drank the mug of rum.

"I certainly have no idea why you keep on drinking the rum when we have champagne and whiskey here." Ivan said and moved his glass of whiskey in a circular motion.

"We even have vodka." Thanatos said and drank his shot, slammed the glass on the dining table.

"That's a good one." The god of death and darkness said with a raspy voice.

"Undo the calamity that is your mammaries, Thanatos." I said, raising a finger at him.

"I prefer hakuna your tatas." Thanatos replied and everyone started laughing like hyenas.

"I wonder what Simba will say when he hears that, oh Mickey, help me!" Kristoff laughed hysterically, Anna joining him, one arm slung on his shoulder and the other clutching her stomach.

"Let's use a rather more smooth way; adjust your bust before it combusts." Ivan pointed his pinky and winked.

"Smooth." I said and nudged him.

"You should see how red you are; you're drunk, aren't you?" My boyfriend asked.

"No, I'm not." The alcohol slurred my speech a bit.

"That was just two mugs, but I'll stop now." I said and promised.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Rapunzel asked, eating her ice cream.

"As old as Elsa, twenty-one." Ivan said and settled down his glass.

"_Veinticuatro_, _señora._" Thanatos said, raising his index finger.

"Year younger than Ivan." I said and slung an arm across his back.

"Calypso, go to bed, you're drunk." Elsa said giggling.

"I would if you would come with me." I said with a sultry voice, Ivan and Death jumped from their chairs, Ivan hit his knee on the table, he howled in pain.

"I used to be a captain like you, until I took a table to the knee." Hiccup said and laughed, pounding the table.

"Shut up, and…Caly…did you just?" My boyfriend asked me, massaging his right knee.

"Yes, yes I did." I said, my speech slurred.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Ivan stood up, carried me and took me to my cabin; he entered, closed the door and laid me down on the bed, curling up like a sleek kitten.

"I do not know whether to return there or stay here, with you. Wait a minute; I'll be back in a flash." He exited the room, while I closed my eyes and slept. The door opened and I felt two arms wrap my waist from behind.

"You tired?" My boyfriend asked and kissed my neck.

"Yeah…" I yawned and took off my shoes, and snored.

I was sprawled on top of him, snoring loudly, the cries of the seagulls were heard and Death called out that we had reached the docks of the Northern lands.

"What?! Get off me, Caly! Oh goodness, stop pinning me down! Oh come on! Aw heck naw! Gosh dammit!" Ivan tried to push me away but I remained on top of him, still snoring, and I might have hangover.

"Huh? What," I woke up, "What year is it?"

"Caly, please, get off of me," my boyfriend deadpanned, "thank you."

"No." Was my answer.

"Gosh dammit!" He shouted then laughed. Rapunzel burst through the door.

"Is everythi—Oh Mickey! I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'll just come back later." She closed the door slowly then she ran, her footsteps filling the air.

"That is why I wanted you to get off of me." Ivan said with a smile, but the look in his eyes was screaming: "You ma'am, are sure stupid".

"Wait…the way she reacted, she didn't want to interrupt…meaning…oh Donald! I'm getting off of you." I jumped then went to the bathroom, panting.

_I didn't know that Fantasia…of course, if Elsa and Anna did it, why not us? Calypso, you're so stupid._

Ivan knocked on the door, I squeaked.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, I'm good," I squeaked turning red as a tomato, "I-I'm just gonna take a bath, I'll meet you on the quarter deck." I said and took a bath right away.

It was ridiculously cold outside it was below zero degrees, I willed the temperature to rise to sixty Celsius. That helped me warm up a bit, luckily, I also brought my winter gear with me and my boyfriend; Ivan, you wrapped an arm around me, adding more warmth.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa boomed, spreading her arms out.

"So this is…the Northern lands. It's amazing how they…built their houses…is this _ice?_" Kristoff touched the walls that were made of ice, the village was entirely made of ice, of course, there was no wood here, and so they had to use anything that's around them.

"So…this is an ice village. But where's Jack?" Anna asked, looked around the ice village. To the top of the highest mountain, there stood a structure, made from wood, I absolutely had no idea how it was made from wood since there was no wood around in the North Pole!

"Santa's workshop, or, North's workshop, come on. I'll lead the way." Elsa said, gesturing us to follow her, we then came across a hanging bridge, which really scared me since I didn't know whether it can support our weight. It was so old and battered, even the ropes don't look sturdy enough.

"I'm scared," I said, looking down below, "Screw this, I'm just gonna fly."

"Go ahead; we'll meet you there, Caly." Thanatos said, giving me an encouraging smile, I retracted my —ugh— fairy wings flapped them then flew to the workshop.

I flew to the balcony of the workshop and tapped the glass. Sandy was the first one to notice me, his eyes went big as dinner plates, gestures popped on above his head rapidly, I could make out some of them, there was… a hand, with its index finger raised, a gesture for wait here, North's body frame, then Jack's, Toothiana's and Bunny Mund, I sighed mentally, _oh_, Bunny.

I suddenly heard the ringing of Bells, I peeked in and saw Sandy shaking that poor elf again I giggled and waved as they saw me.

"Hi." I mouthed. I fluttered my wings in excitement and flew around. Sandman made images on top of his head again, saying that I should go through the domed roof.

I flew up to the dome and they opened the roof, I flew in and hovered by the floor, my wings still flapping. I gasped.

"Oh. My. Gods. Wait…oh! Of course, the gods exist here too. Still, oh my gods! North! Jack! Sandy! Thoothy! And," I sighed dreamily, "Bunny mund."

"Is this the lass that you were talking about days ago, Sandy?" North asked, Sandman nodded and smiled.

"Oh! I remember her now. I visited her last Christmas." North recalled and raised his index and nodded.

"Wait, I saw you in Anna's birthday party," Jack asked and pointed his staff at me, "Is Elsa—"

"Yes!" I cut him off.

"Everybody is here! Including my own boyfriend, and our friend; the god of death and darkness, no, not Pitch, his name is Thanatos, and Oh my gods!" I said, almost blabbering.

"Sorry for the verbal diarrhea," I cleared my throat, "yes, they're here, um, yeah, that's all," I finally slowed down and hugged E. Aster Bunnymund, "Oh, Bunny."

"Uh…what? W-we just met then you suddenly go all crazy on me." The Easter bunny said with his—oh so sexy Australian accent. I cannot even.

"Let us in, please!" Ivan boomed through the balcony of the workhouse in his British accent.

_Why do I always have to be surrounded by oh-so hot boys?_

"Let them in, Tooth." Jack said with a smile, the tooth fairy obliged and flew away to let my friends in.

"So…you're Calypso, the girl whom North and Sandy were talking about?" Bunny said, tilting his head.

"That's me, alright, princess of the nymphs, Earth goddess of—"

"Shush! I'll tell them everything later!" Ivan cut me off by putting a finger on his lips.

"Jack!" Elsa called out and hugged him.

"So…when's the wedding 'mate?" Bunnymund asked.

_Wait…wedding?_

"What _everything?_" North and the others asked with venom in their voices.

"Are you Pitches' pawn?" Bunnymund gripped his boomerangs and pointed it at my boyfriend.

"No, no, I'm not, can we go to somewhere private? I don't want anyone snooping on us, come on." Ivan ushered them and brought out Light and summoned his plate armor, everyone was stunned.

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

Soon Elsa and I were the only ones who were left, my heart thumped harder. I nervously tucked a stray hair behind my ear and sat next to Elsa.

"You're adorable, I must admit." Elsa said blushing.

_Frick! Frick! Frick! Frick! She's talking to you! Answer dammit!_

"Huh? Oh…thanks, you as well," I giggled, "I have to say something."

"What is it?"

"I've _been _in love with you before I got here…I'm not even kidding."

_Oh, now look what you did you beach, now she's gonna hate you for being lesbo! _

"I've been in love with you since the day of Anna's birthday." Elsa chuckled and turned red as a tomato.

"R-really," I asked cautiously, "what I mean is…I'm obsessed with you. I _fan_ you."

She giggled.

"Obsessed? Wait, I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"When we, or the whole group could come with us to our universe, then you'll see why I'm very in love with you, not only you, I'm in love with almost every guy I've met in Fantasia. Except for Hans and pitch, both are pricks." I said and sighed and gave her a look of pure adoration, she was so perfect, like it _was_ even possible for someone to look so…modest, and playful at the same time.

"Even girls?" Elsa asked suddenly, a giggle and a nod was my answer.

_I'm a fangirl, deal with it._

The lights suddenly went off, the afternoon sky turned black, every light was snuff out, fire, light bulbs, everything as if someone was sapping the entire light source.

"What's going on?" My boyfriend stepped out of the room; his pendant glowed and changed into a sword.

"Pitch, he's back." North gravely said and took out his sabers.

I summoned my armor and brought out the sword of Gaea, poised to strike.

"Step aside, I got this," Thanatos emerged from the crowd and searched around the area. Laughter suddenly filled the air, _dark, cold, bitter laughter._

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, did you like my intro?" A voice said with a British accent.

"North, who is _Pitch?" _Death said in his British accent.

"He is the King of the nightmares." North said, after that, a man stepped out of the darkness, he was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has pale-gray skin, glossy black hair which was spiked, He had his iconic black robe and pants and shoes, similar to the god of Death…and Darkness, not to mention that Pitch really looked like a shadow, but Thanatos looked like a normal human being.

Thanatos stepped in front of us.

"You dare defy me." Thanatos said with venom, slowly raising his Stygian iron sword.

"Oh who are you? Do you wanna play? Introduce yourself! I wanna have a little _fun_." Pitch taunted.

"I am Thanatos, the Greek god of Death and Darkness," He hissed, "shall we play?_ Pitch Black?_" Together, the duo lashed onto each other, sword against scythe, and then his iconic nightmare horses galloped out of the dark.

Ivan stomped the ground, jumped and set his sword to the ground, fissures appeared, spreading, light emanating from the cracks, once the horses stepped on those cracks, they dissolved to black sand, sadly the effect didn't last long, but it was enough to thin their numbers.

Sparks flew from Death's sword and Pitch's scythe.

"You don't use the power of darkness against the innocent!" Thanatos pushed further with his sword. Pitch gritted his teeth and melted into the shadows, bringing up his scythe ready to swing, Death vanished into black smoke, blending into one of the darkest corners of the workshop.

The horde of nightmares crushed toys, tables, and machinery alike. It was pure chaos, it was hard to stop them the others did their best, Hiccup swinging his battle axe along with Astrid, Elsa shooting icicles from her pals, Jack freezing nightmares, tooth flying around, hitting them, Rapunzel swung her frying pan, Anna shotthem with her cross bow, North lashed to and fro, left, right and center. Bunnymund threw his boomerangs, hitting five of the night mares. The Sandman used his powers as a whip to tangle the night mares and turn them into dreams instead, they were thinning in number at last, some were frozen, dissolved and some turned into dreams.

"Where are you?!" Pitch shouted, baring his pointy teeth.

"Good day, 'mate." Death dropped from the ceiling and smacked Pitch on the Jaw, Pitch swung. Death dissolved to shadows and punched him again.

"Too slow," the god of Death and Darkness taunted, Pitch swung at Death, he vanished, "wonder why you're the King of nightmares when you can't even catch the god of Death."

"You forgot something, dear. _Fear._" Pitch then dissolved to darkness and his shadow then moved to her Pitch appeared then grabbed hold of Elsa.

"Let me go!" Elsa shrieked nobody moved a muscle, everyone was stunned, even Anna.

"Goodbye, my friends." Pitch said.

"No!" Anna shot a bolt at Pitch, too late Pitch had dissolved into darkness, and the bolt hit Thanatos instead.

"Ow." The god of death and darkness deadpanned and removed the bolt that hit his right shoulder.

"Oh my Mickey, I'm sorry, Thanatos. Oh no…Elsa…we have to find her. _Fast._" Anna said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Come on, we got to go! Go!" Jack realized and went out of the workshop first.

* * *

*In Pitch's Lair*

"Pitch! Let me go!" I shouted from my prison cell, crying, frost spread on the floor and the bars which I was holding on to.

"I'm afraid, I can't Elsa," The King of nightmares smiled, baring his teeth, "I'm just here to have a little," He made a dagger out of black sand, "_fun._"

He looked at the dagger then back at me. I gulped; sweat rolled down my neck, frost spread more on the floor my lip trembling.

"Please…let me go Pitch, please…" I pleaded.

"You shut your mouth before I cut that tongue off. Hum…what should I do first? Kill your friends? Kill you? Or torture you? I think the third option is better." He laughed like a maniac and went inside my prison cell.

"No, please, no!" I scrambled away from him; Pitch locked the door and looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes. He chucked the dagger, pinning me to the wall, he slowly paced to me, taking little steps as if he was dancing. He lifted my chin using his index finger.

"Oh come on, I just wanted a little fun." He then shackled me to a bar that was suspended, leaving me kneeling on the hard solid floor of my prison.

"Now, watch, my little _queen._" He then showed me something, a memory…of my mom and dad.

"Mama…Papa…" I cried more when I saw them leaving the fjord, to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding.

I tried to touch their faces, but alas I couldn't, I was shackled, and they were only a memory, I hung my head low but Pitch cupped my face harshly and forced me to watch this horrifying scene.

"Sir Lockhart, are you sure that we are headed for Corona? There is a storm brewing by the seas." The captain said to him with a worried expression.

"Of course, I promised to Elsa and Anna that I would say hi to their cousin for them, we have to do this, Captain Kenway, and I also have to see my sister, Queen Primrose as well." My dad said with a determined expression on his face.

"Daddy…please…no." I said, my voice cracking, tasting my own salty tears.

"Yes sir, understood." The captain said and when he was about to walk away, my dad gave him something, _white roses_, two of them, _two_. I cried more and cried my dad's name.

"Daddy Arthur!" I cried more and more, and more, my sobs turned into wails while Pitch's low-pitched giggles became fits of laughter.

"But, captain, give this to your most trusted official, if we don't make it and one of us survives…please tell that person to bring these roses to my two daughters." My dad said and smiled, my heart broke upon the sight of it. I'll never see him again, I know it.

"Yes sir, understood." The captain left my father, staring onto the horizon, with sadness in his eyes. He brought out his locket with a picture of Anna and I on it, we both looked so carefree…so happy…

"Forgive your daddy Arthur and mommy Emilia, girls. I'm sorry." Silent tears rolled down from his cheeks, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to say that everything was okay, I wanted to hug him, I couldn't lose my parents, I needed them…I needed them!

"Daddy… please stop crying…please…" I sobbed and begged for Pitch to stop but he just laughed instead.

The memory shifted, they were in the middle of that infamous storm.

"No! No! No!" I screamed and wailed.

"Sir, the ship has taken massive damage we don't know how longer she can sail through this storm!" The captain shouted through the wind, lightning crackled, it hit the main mast the lateen sails caught on fire.

"Is the queen safe?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir, safe and sound." The captain reported, my dad nodded; next a large wave was coming for the ship. My dad just smiled and said "I thank Mickey for having a good life." Then the wave crashed down on the ship, the main mast falling on my daddy.

"MAMA! PAPA!" I screamed, hoping to be heard, but alas…I was not.

I had never been so terrified, so vulnerable, so shocked, so…scared. He's gone…my daddy's gone…gone…especially mommy…I sobbed more. Another memory appeared, this time, it was Anna.

"Anna…?" I whispered, my heart nearly fell out of my mouth, when I saw her face, in the cold, stumbling, freezing, finding for Kristoff.

"Anna…" I sobbed, remembering that event last summer.

"K-Kristoff…" She gasped his name out helplessly. I gasped her name out, and cried more.

"Your sister is dead because of you!" Hans shouted through the blizzard that I had created. I felt my heart break once again. The memory shifted to Anna being frozen, I cried out her name, feeling hopeless.

"Now, your greatest fears." Pitch said.

The memory faded, but he showed my fears.

Anna, begin impaled, blood pouring out of her mouth, it was truly a horrible sight.

Jack being shot in the head, all of my friends being massacred.

But two of my fears stood out, Anna being impaled, and…Jack being shot.

It was truly, horrible.

"Pitch…please, just, just end me." I whispered, pleading, my fears faded, I dropped stared at the cemented floor, eye bloodshot, no tears were falling down.

"Aww, I'll decide, but first, goodbye." Pitch kneaded me on the guts, punched my jaw, smashed my face to the wall and practically beat me up until he kicked my head with such force, I collapsed, feeling darkness wash over me and take me.


	7. Chapter 7: Wonderland

**A/N: Hi again guys! It's me, so I've decided to finish chapter seven, thanks for the almost 300 views, you guys are amazing, I apologize for mistakes, and the shortness of the chapter (i was supposed to write 10 pages) and I also want to warn you that this will be another separate POV chapter, possible this will continue to chapter...11 maybe? So yeah, Basically Elsa is in reality, while she's in Fantasia, comatose. Anyway, that's all! Baiii~ *hugs n kisses from Elsa***

* * *

Chapter seven

Wonderland.

I woke up to the sound of Calypso's voice, I looked around and I was in a differently place, voice of people filled the room; one of the voices said: "Who are the quests that came here?" I turned my head around and everything seemed out of place. The walls were white, beds were placed horizontally, a machine of some sort was monitoring something, it showed green lines, going up and down then flat then up and down, and the pattern seemed to repeat forever. Calypso was wearing something I couldn't recognize… she was sleeping beside me, I moved a finger and she jolted awake.

"Elsa! Thank god you're awake!" Calypso said and stood up.

"Where am I? Where's everyone? Anna? Jack, where?" I asked frantically.

"Welcome to reality, year twenty-twenty two, Anna, Kristoff and Jack are outside, Pitch had kidnapped all of you, Death, Ivan and I managed to carry you, Anna, Kristoff, Jack, your cousin; Rapunzel, and Merida as well, the others…I'm sorry, Elsa…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at her last words…no…no.

"We found you guys in prison cells, Pitch had dragged the others away…next we just heard wails of agony and…l-laughter, I'm sorry Elsa, I'm sorry."

"Reality? Twenty-twenty two?" I asked, with worry, and my voice cracking.

"This is where I live. And supposedly, this is where you'll know me the most. Do you want me to tell it right now? You know, to lighten up your mood and such." Calypso offered.

"Do tell me." I sniffed. The girl's lips curled into a smile and nodded.

"Okay, so…where do I go first? Let me just start it from the beginning." She said, I giggled.

"I was the youngest daughter of the Titans; Atlas and Thetys, they're like gods, I had four sisters, Clymene being the oldest, Asia being the second, Electra being the third, and me. Clymene was only my friend, Asia and Electra, well, despised me, they thought I was weak. They…ignored me, and you know. My father was evil at the time; I supported him in the last Great War, because of my love for him." Calypso inhaled deeply.

"The Olympian gods found it out, you know them, right," she asked, I nodded and she continued, "they put my father into a punishment, he lifted the weight of the sky, while I…I was imprisoned in a phantom island, cursed to stay there—forever, I was alone, I had no one, life there was…I couldn't even describe it. But a god, someone was assigned to keep an eye on me, Hermes was his name, he didn't judge me, he knew who I am, he was my only friend, but…the worst thing is…I was cursed to have heroes wash up on my island, I was forced to love them, but I really, _really_ loved them, I wouldn't let them go, but they were forced to leave me with a broken heart."

Tears started to well in my eyes, if I couldn't stand shutting out Anna for sixteen years, what if it was…a very long time?

"How long were you…imprisoned? Cursed?" I asked her, my voice threatening to crack.

"A millennia…" She answered, silent tears falling from her kaleidoscope like eyes.

_A millennia?!_

"Continue, continue." I said my voice cracking.

"Until this one hero came, I was _so_ naïve, I didn't know anything about true love…until now actually, anyway, his name is," Her voice cracked, "_Odysseus_, he had a family, I loved him so much, I couldn't just…let him go. I then detained him for seven years and that…ruined my reputation, Zeus ordered Hermes to tell me to release Odysseus, with a heavy heart I did…I was heartbroken, another millennia had passed, it was dreadful, I cried every other week, until…_he _came." She finally smiled, but this time her tears something different, they weren't bitter tears anymore; they were tears of happiness.

"Who came?" I asked, feeling sympathy for her. My eyes had betrayed me; tears had fallen down my cheeks.

"My prince, Ivan himself, it was so…I don't know, I can't even describe how…how I felt when I met him. He was so striking; he had this peaceful expression in his face when he had washed up on the shores of Ogygia; my island. He almost looked like as if he was an angel or something. When he woke up, it's…he's…he's just perfect, then again, I thought, I would lose him, of course. It took time for him to realize who I was then we talked about things, he said that maybe I'll hurt him or something, yes he judged me, we hated each other, but that mere moment lasted for minutes, when he tried to find me and comfort me, and actually tell his story and apologize, I was…falling for him, it was different, not like the feelings I had felt for the heroes prior to him, it was different, the feeling was almost like…magical, there was something in him that the other heroes didn't have, until now I don't really know he was just…different, and that night he finally said that he's in love with me, I confessed as well and shared our first kiss. I asked him when he was going to leave, he said a week or so, but…there was a catch. He's going to…take me with him. The thought was impossible, but he just said that…it's possible. I didn't argue, and then…that's how my new life started. After a week, he just spread his wings, took me by the hand then flew away…I was finally out of my island, just like Rapunzel's story, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair, coming in and saving you from such fate."

Calypso finished, crying while smiling.

"Until now," she began again, "I don't even know why he took me with him, loved me even, it was so impossible for someone so…perfect…so…good to love a monster that was imprisoned and supported her evil father." She looked up and a surprised expression settled on her face like a bird, landing on a branch.

"I was here for the whole of the time," Ivan smiled, "You'll find it out soon, you still remember that? I was just…fifteen at the time, and you were fourteen!"

"Wait…so…that was…you two have been together for seven years?! Wow…I guess…true love does exist."

"Yeah, we're not even married yet, anyway, Caly, Jack wants to see Elsa."

"I gotta go, queen." Calypso stood up and waved, Jack came in next.

"Elsa!" Jack rushed to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Careful…Pitch…bruised my sides…" I managed to whisper. Jack chuckled and let me go.

"You can stand, my queen." Jack detached the things that were attached to my body and helped me stand up.

I stumbled and giggled, my hand, clutching my right ribcage.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Jack carried me and brought me to a large indoor garden.

"Wow…this…this-this looks like a plantation! Strawberries, raspberries, grapes on the left, blueberries…wow…w-who owns this?" I stammered and looked around Calypso and Ivan were kneeling on the dirt, basket in each hand and filling the baskets with blueberries and strawberries, they giggled when their hands made contact, a look of adoration and pure love was evident in the lad's face.

"Caly, look at this," he picked up a strawberry with his mouth and played with it, "huh? Huh? Look at this." Calypso giggled and slapped him playfully.

"Stop playing with my strawberries!"

"No." The lad answered, his lips forming into a goofy grin.

"At least share with me!" Calypso shouted indignantly with a playful voice.

"No." The lad answered again, his grin growing bigger. I sighed and smiled, I wish Jack and I could be happy like them.

"Fine, you wanna play dirty? I'll play your game." Calypso said then kissed the lad. Ivan was suddenly taken by the girl's action and gave in. The girl bit the strawberry in half, pulled away smiling and chewed on it.

"Clever girl, oh, look! Jack! Elsa!" The boy exclaimed, Calypso turned around, her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk; she waved then swallowed the fruit.

"Hey! C'mon here guys!" Calypso offered, gesturing us to come over. I dragged Jack playfully and sat beside Calypso and Ivan.

"Feeling better now, Elsie?" Calypso smirked; I blushed then buried my face onto Jack's chest.

"Yes." I said, my voice muffled by this hoodie.

"Aphrodite's magic," the girl waggled her fingers, "anyway, if you want, you can pick some of the fruits, Elsie and Jack." She smiled then offered the baskets.

I took one, jogged to the vineyard and picked the grapes while Jack picked the strawberries.

"Are you gonna race later? Or use the PlayStation?" Ivan asked Calypso, the girl nodded, I shrugged and continued harvesting the grapes.

"I'm gonna use the console, and I think I'll also use the guitar later? Have recording with Apollo." Calypso replied with a nonchalant voice.

"Ares has a new car for you, and I'm pretty sure Anna, likes fast. You might wanna take her." The lad said with a wisp of enthusiasm.

_Anna…_

"Um…where's Anna anyway?" I turned around and asked; the couple turned around to face me.

"She's with Hephaestus, probably taking a look at the supercars, you know, it is nineteen twelve in Arendelle right," He asked, I nodded, "Well, these cars…some of them reach up to a hundred miles per hour, or even two hundred."

"Cars haven't been introduced in Arendelle, but…that's ridiculous! Two hundred?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, two hundred, I drive some of those." Calypso said then smirked.

"_I love fast._" Calypso said with a devilish grin.

I just giggled then continued picking the grapes.

After harvesting, I saw my sister looking very, very excited; she was bouncing up and down with a man following her, he looked like at the age of forty, he had a beard that seemed to emit flames, a heavy build, and his eyes seem to have flames dancing in them, he had a tank top, jeans, a towel slung across his left shoulder, and he carried a toolbox with his right hand.

"New supercar available for you, Calypso. As for this young lady," He patted Anna's shoulder with his big, calloused hands, "She will be having her first car soon. Calypso you are to instruct Miss Anna Lockhart how to drive. Drive a supercar to be exact."

"Sure Hephaestus, what car will she be using?" The girl asked, smiling at my sister who had this excited grin plastered on her face, she looked like a caffeine addict!

"McLaren mp4-12c, manual." Hephaestus nodded as Anna looked at him with her smile, growing into a toothy grin.

"Okay," Calypso giggled, "C'mon, feisty pants, oh and, Ivan, will you race with us on the track later?" She slung an arm on my sister's back, cocked her head around to look at her boyfriend.

"Sure. I'll be using my Corvette," the lad nodded, "Elsa, what'd you say we beat the two girls, hum?"

"Why not? I haven't had a fun in days, sure." I agreed and smiled, the boy smiled then nodded.

"I shall be the referee then." Hephaestus offered, laughing with his big, burly voice.

"Really, and hopefully miss Anna learns how to drive, she seems like she's the type, what about you, Miss Elsa?" The man asked with a smile.

"I'll try, but I'm not as devilish as Calypso, let alone my own sister." I said with a sheepish smile and blushed.

"C'mon, I know you can do it." The lad gave my shoulder a tap and smiled; we excited out of the mansion/manor and took a stroll to the woods.

"Wow, this is so…nice, and amazing! I mean…wow…trees are lush, the sun's heat is perfect and…whoa, what is that?" I pointed to a structure that was suspended on a tree, it looked like a tree house, but does someone live in the woods?

"Oh, that, it's Calypso's gift for me last year, she made a replica of her tree house back in her island; Ogygia. Pretty awesome, huh? Hermes actually taught her architecture and stuff." He said with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"So, you mean to tell me that, her friend actually taught her things from the outside world?" I asked, and went to the said treehouse, admiring its beauty.

"Yup." The lad simply said, nodding.

I smiled then I went inside the treehouse.

*On Fantasia*

I was crying when I had Elsa on my arms, bruised, bleeding, and worst of all…she had been comatose, thanks to Pitch's kick on her neck that shut down her brain completely, Jack was at the right hand side of Elsa, holding her hand, while her sister; Anna, sat on the edge of her bed, wailing. No one was allowed to go in her chamber; everyone was out in the halls, mourning as well.

"If we just had been faster…we could've saved you." I whispered.

"I don't know if you can hear me but," I paused, "_I love you…_" I said in a barely audible voice.

"It's my entire fault." Jack whispered in a weak voice, tears shining in his icy blue eyes, I almost said that it was mine; but Anna intervened.

"It's no one's fault, Jack…no one. W-we all…failed. _We_ failed her. She trusted us. And _we_ failed her…"

"You guys go…they need you more," I said, "I'll take care of Elsa, I'll stay here…until she wakes up." I offered, my tears falling on her bruised cheek.

When the two left, I hugged the snow queen, who was once beautiful, cunning, amazing, and modest, now broken, miserable, and who knows? She might never wake up…never.

"I love you, Elsa!" I wailed then hugged her tightly, hoping that she could hear me.

I was so stupid, I could've protected her, but I just-just stood there, stared at the King of Nightmares kidnap my love, and then do the unspeakable. I could've saved her…I could've.

_I could've…_

_Don't leave me, please._

_I might be a stupid goddess._

_A monster._

_A failure._

_Broken and miserable._

_But You're the only thing that I have._

_I will not let go._

_Love will thaw._


	8. Chapter 8: Kristal

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, I've been busy with school work these past few days, but I've managed to complete chapter eight. We're almost up to what? 450 views? That's totally amazing. However, I'm planning to do another fanfic alongside with this which would be a full Disney character fanfic, probably 3rd person P.O.V it's cannon, not Au. ANyhow, I hope you guys are enjoying Melted, so have a good one guys! :D**

***hugs n kisses from Elsa***

* * *

Chapter eight

Kristal.

Months had passed in the world of reality. I had met new friends who were totally amazing. Anna had drove her first car— _a supercar_— they called it, I, too had drove my own and even had a race with my own sister. The Olympian gods had become my friends and my relationship with Jack strengthened day by day, until he decided to propose to me. It was _perfect_. Beyond perfect, his voice still rang in my ears when we had said our marriage vows. Some of my friends, who were mortals, played in the chapel with violins, everything, Anna was going to be married to Kristoff, and everything was utterly perfect I didn't want to leave this world anymore.

But the best of all was…Jack and I was expecting our first baby.

"So, umm…have you decided a name yet?" Anna said smiling at my stomach that was enlarged because of the developing baby.

"I don't really know," my sister eyed me ridiculously, "what?! I seriously don't know," I laughed wholeheartedly, "at least Jack and I know that we're expecting a girl."

"Hmm…how about…uh…um…Sa—no, not Sandra, hmm…Cecilia? No, no…hmm…" Anna suggested.

"How about Kristal?" I suggested, stroking my stomach.

"This is why I love having a sister like you. It fits!" Anna beamed, the corner of her lips curled into a smile.

"So Kristal it is then?" I asked,

"Probably, it's your decision and—oh, what if she has Jack's eyes! Your hair! And um…uh…no, maybe _your_ eyes and Jack's powers! There are so many possibilities!" A smile danced on my sister's lips as she exclaimed.

_What if her powers are the same as…mine?_

_Would she be able to control it?_

_What if she'll…shut people out, like me?_

_No_, I told myself_, that can't be right; everyone here has their own powers, but still…_

"Elsa, are you fine? What got you thinking so hard? I swear; if you think hard enough, the floor might crumble." Anna mocked and crossed her arms.

"I was just thinking what if she got my powers instead of Jack's…" I muttered, pain suddenly shot up, my brain sensed it, I cried out.

"I think I broke my water." I said.

The door slammed open.

"I heard that. Come on! Aphrodite is waiting!" Calypso said, looking at me with her pupils dilated.

* * *

*In Arendelle, Fantasia*

"Have you tried singing to her?" My boyfriend sat down at the edge of my bed, taking my hand onto his and rubbed circles on it gently.

"Yeah…I managed to heal the wounds and the bruises but…it wasn't enough, I've tried the second song, nothing happened. She wouldn't wake up." I rested my head on the shoulder, my eyes hurting from constant crying. I'd been crying for two week, taking breaks, pounding her bedside table, telling her to wake up.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ivan asked me with concern in his voice, nobody left Arendelle yet, to reality, I missed Camp Hercules, I missed my friends; the gods, my plantation, everything, I'd given up for the bedridden snow queen.

I nodded slowly, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through my body, he never complained about me choosing to stay in Arendelle for and months and weeks, handing out food for me while I stayed in Elsa's room, with a smile, comfort me when my eyes turned into waterfalls, heck, he'd even bring a bucket once just to make me smile.

"You really love her, don't you?" He whispered, turning around to face the snow queen.

I feebly concurred in a hushed voice, enough for him to hear.

"I respect that," I didn't turn to see his face; however, from the tone of his voice, I knew that he was smiling, "even if it's romantically, I respect that. No one can resist the Queen of Arendelle, of course."

"Thank you…" I trailed off weakly.

The lad turned his back way from the blonde.

"…For what?" He cupped my face and with effort, I tried to look at him in the eyes, "Calypso, I told you, we're all in this together, no need to thank me." He leaned in and gave me a kiss which I returned.

I pulled away.

"Everything, I mean…you never complained about staying here, you never complained about me, staying in Elsa's chambers," I turned to face the queen then back to him, "I gave you just this," I gestured, making a small space between my index and my thumb, "small space in my heart," I lowered my hand and held his, "you never complained. And…lastly, you never complained that I love Elsa. It's almost…like…I don't ever deserve you for being a heartless beach."

The lad squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Caly, don't think of yourself that way. I understand that you love someone else—beside me, but…look, get this, I don't care. Because," he took my fragile left hand gently and lifted my index and pointed to his chest, "I know you'll always love this awkward, socially impaired angel, even though you always meet girls, and boys who are much better than me," I took a shaky sigh, "Calypso, I _love_ you."

"Sometimes," I pulled my hand away from him, tears spilled from eyes, my voice broke, "I just don't even know if I…even deserve you. I'm so…unfair, so…_heinous_, don't you see? I'm breaking you…I'm hurting you. I never wanted that. Because of me, and my," I stuttered, "my actions, my _unholy_ actions, I might lose you."

"Calypso," he started, tears shining in his sapphire blue eyes, "it is my privilege to have my heart broken by you."

"Please…just…just…stop. I'm soiling her bed." I made an effort to lighten up the mood, to my surprise he smiled and took me in his arms, crying on his chest.

_How could such a man _love_ a heartless monster?_

_A monster that'd just break him for God's sake?_

"How? Just…how?" I cried, my voice muffled by his clothes.

"How what?" He heartened me, rubbing by back gently.

"How could such a man like…_you_ love a monster like _me_? How?"

Ivan pulled way, his hands on both of my shoulders, his eyes gazing on my broken body, let alone my broken soul.

"I just do, you're worth loving, even if you keep on breaking me—which is actually not true—you're worth loving, you're worth fighting for, you're worth keeping. Calypso, please stop thinking of yourself as the villain, it's wrong," his thumb brushed my bitter tears away, "you're a goddess, you're a princess, and you're the most bad butt princess that I know. You're amazing, and I know, you'll never hurt anyone, especially me."

I gave up on his praises and just—crashed my lips into his, with my eyes turning into waterfalls.

"Whoa," he exclaimed on my lips, "easy there, lassie, I'll return the kiss!" He returned the favor, my eyes slowly returning to its normal state, we pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"Please, stay with me." I pleaded, the lad nodded.

"You could kiss Elsa too if you want. But hey, I'm not expecting a threesome here," he pointed a finger at me, "she's in a coma."

"Yeah, yeah," I finally laughed, "don't worry." I kissed the queen's forehead.

And she smiled as if she responded.

"Ivan, did you just see that! She responded! She responded!" I exclaimed and pointed.

"That's a good sign and—"

Elsa whispered my name.

"Now that's amazing, I think the second song got her brain's gears working."

"Just a few more days! Yes! Yes! The second week of the third month!" I exclaimed, a smile playing on my lips.

"She'll be back soon, we just have to wait." Said Ivan then kissed my temple.

* * *

*On dreamworld, Earth*

After hours of labor and all…Kristal was brought into the world. She was…gorgeous, her cry was gorgeous; her eyes were like Jack's, her face's structure was like mine…but the thing was…

She inherited her powers from me.

"That is adorable." Anna pointed to my baby girl's mini snowstorm as she giggled at the sight of her aunt.

"Agreed." I said then touched my baby's nose. She giggled.

"M-m-ma-mama." She stuttered with her adorable infant voice then giggled.

"Whoa, that was fast. Usually babies don't…talk after childbirth." Said Aphrodite who was washing her hands.

"Unusual, but hey, Kristal's adorable." My husband; Jack said holding Kristal's tiny hand.

"Jack, did immortals usually age fast?" My sister inquired.

"Don't ask me, Anna, I died before I became a guardian and an immortal as well."

"Aphrodite?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. I was born with sea foam. I know it's ridiculous, but you'd just see me rising from the ocean, sitting on a giant clam—"

"—naked. That's how Greek myths went, right?" Anna deadpanned.

The goddess of love hesitated.

"…Yes."

Hiccup opened the door.

"Knock knock," he said as he knocked, "how's the baby?"

"Horrendous the third, why don't you just come inside?" I teased, laughing, Kristal did laugh as well.

"Okay, fine, and that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He exclaimed, bent down to touch my baby girl's nose.

"Aww, so, who's the uncle?"

Anna answered for me, holding my baby's hands. But something was wrong, very wrong.

_Elsa!_

_Was that Calypso's voice? It sounded so…faint, so…distant as if it was an echo._

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine; maybe I'm just…tired." I waved off her concern and lay down on the bed, stroking Kristal.

"I think it's time for you to sleep, Els." Jack said and kissed my forehead and rested his head on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll be going to my quarters, you too, Hiccup, the queen doesn't want to be," Anna yawned, "bawthered." She exited the infirmary with the Viking following her suit.

Kristal's soft, and adorable small wisps of breath and closed eyes, Jack's soft coos to my baby girl, Aphrodite's silent shuffling humming made unconsciousness take over my body.

I closed my eyes and let myself wander in dreamland.

I was somewhere, in my castle in Arendelle. My chambers to be exact, I was there, lying on my bed…sleeping as well.

A figure sat there, beside me, a girl.

She had chestnut brown hair, eyes that held different shades of green, she was slender, lean, and slightly muscular, she was trembling.

"Calypso?" I inquired in a hushed voice, I tried to move, but I couldn't, I was paralyzed, I watched _her_ tremble over my body.

"Please, wake up, I _need_ you, I _want_ you, I _love _you. Everyone needs you. But you're still sleeping; the people are waiting for you. They've asked Anna to wake you, she couldn't find the courage, passed it to me, but…I'm trying to," my eyes betrayed me as she said her next words; "I've been waiting for months, for you to wake up."

_Months?_ _What?_

"Please, wake up, you've shown a sign…please, come back…come back…" She sobbed, slumped on my unconscious body, her figure trembling violently.

She wailed my name next, pain shot through my chest as she wailed with desperation and misery.

"_Calypso…_" I trailed off, tasting my own tears.

She sang next, in an unknown language, judging from the tone of her voice it was melancholic, depressing, and mournful as if someone had just died, cries were also heard from the rooms of the castle.

The girl finished singing, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Please…come back…come back." She muttered weakly.

The sight was heart wrenching, and as well as the thought.

_Was I in a coma all along?_

_Was this true?_

_Pitch isn't here, but…it is _my_ fear._

_Was my marriage with Jack real?_

_Was Kristal even real?!_

I became irate and frustrated; everything I loved was not even real?

_No_, I told myself, _this is just a bad dream, Elsa you'll forget it soon. Kristal is real. She is._

I glanced at Calypso once more, shaking my head. I couldn't do anything to console her, nothing at all.

_Nothing at all…_

"I love you…" I whispered. My vision then changed.

I was in a white room, and then changed into black, there was a man there, standing in the middle, his arms folded on his back, looking over the horizon as if he was watching something, and he looked familiar.

He didn't wear long robes, he wasn't lithe, and his skin wasn't pale, like the King of Nightmares.

Instead he wore a prince's attire, a cutlass on his right hand side, a bone dagger that was shaped like an oversized needle; it was golden brown and covered in symbols, it was gaunt, almost like a needle, it was double sided, and there were gauntlets on his hands, and they had blades, similar to my sister's.

The man turned around.

"Elsa, I have been expecting you."

"Thanatos?"

"Yup, god of death at your service. But hey, I'm not here to take the soul of the Ice queen. I'm here to inform you that…sorry to break this but…you're in a coma." Thanatos said.

"I _am?_" I asked, pointing a finger at myself.

"Yes ma'am. I tried to help, after Calypso sang the second Greek healing incantation, I got in, did it immediately to tell you this. No one died; Pitch is…I don't know, he's in the loose, probably thinking who to torture, or who to kill next. We'll get you outta there as fast as we can."

"No, please, no!" I cried out.

"What, why?" The god of death inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Kristal, Jack…I…I don't want to lose them. _No!_" Frost slowly crept from the emptiness of this…surreal world, the temperature dropped.

"Elsa, stop! You can't linger in there forever! Because if you do, _you'll die!_"

_You'll die…_

"It's better to die with my dreams than being back in reality wherein I always have to avoid people whom I'm afraid to hurt." The frost spread more, the air grew colder.

"Elsa, think about Jack! Calypso!" He yelled harsh winds began to take over, carrying snow.

_Jack…_

_Caly…_

"And most of all, _Anna!_" The wind stopped, the frost lingered.

Silence reigned betwixt us.

"Think about _her_, Elsa, if you die, who would Anna have? She'd lose a sister. Jack'd lose a future wife, Calypso would lose a best friend, and you'd lose a daughter! Think of it!"

"_Daughter?_"

"Yes, Elsa, Kristal! _Kristal!_" Thanatos shouted I could sense that he was giving up on me.

"Nobody wants to lose a daughter," He took a step towards me, "Elsa, _no one_."

Memories of my…_imagination_ flashed right in front of my eyes. Her adorable laugh, her micro-snowstorm, her smile, her eyes…

_Mama…_

"Please, Elsa, just this one time, open your…mind to the outside world, Pitch may have hurt you, tortured you. But we're here to protect you. No one's losing anyone."

"But…I'd have to leave…Arendelle." I said thoughtfully, leaving with my friends and family was tempting, but who's going to rule the kingdom? I don't want Hans getting out of prison and taking the siege.

_Hans_

"We'll leave Gerda and Kai to do the job. Elsa, you _need_ to come."

"You have to." The god of death convinced me.

With a moment's hesitation, I finally agreed, I earned a smile from him and a bow as well.

"Very well, your majesty, I'll try my best to get you out of here, when things go wrong, just tell me, in your sleep." Thanatos said and smiled.

I nodded and smiled, looked down on the emptiness of the surreal world and fiddled with my fingers.

"You know, it's bizarre to think of it that you have a dream, within a dream, hm?" He started.

"I concur…it seems impossible. But, I didn't know it is, so what now?"

"Do you want to see something? I mean, what makes you happy?" The god of death asked and waved his hand, my life flashed around the surreal world in a dream sequence, all the things that have happened, the good and the bad, and it wasn't like Pitch's.

It was subtle, gentle, and comforting.

"Friends, family, all that stuff, mom, dad, you know." I replied, a smile lingering on my lips. The god nodded and waved his hand once again.

It was my parents.

"I don't know whether I can bring them back or at least take their soul from Tartarus and let them talk to you. You know what I mean by bringing back." He said, his eyes filled with thoughts, the scenery reflected on his obsidian black eyes, for a moment, I had just noticed how this brute can be so gorgeous and ominous at the same time. High cheekbones, strong jaw, Shiny black, flowing hair that reached the end of his neck, it was long but it suited his brute but rather soft attitude, full lips, perky ears, "The Roman" type of nose which symbolized his ambition, his thoughtful gaze, he was a real looker, which really ruled out his position being the god of death.

"Elsa, are you okay?" He snapped, heat rose up to my cheeks and quickly turned away.

I was rendered speechless and quickly covered my mouth, preventing a squeal escape from my lips.

To my luck, the god just laughed and shrugged.

"Everybody in camp does that, staring at me and such; it's so…_ironic_ for the god of death to look like this, huh? Well, you haven't seen the real me when I get angry, but don't worry, I don't lose my temper quickly," he spread his palms and a cracks appeared on the floor of the surreal world, it opened and spread like a chasm.

"I'll be back." He acknowledged then spread his…demonic wings, it was like a bat's, it was somewhat brown, and it had holes as well giving it an ancient look and feel.

Then just like that, he jumped into the chasm he had created.


End file.
